Hero high
by soul sucking bird of darkness
Summary: The teen titans are at a hero high school and they deal with classes, classmates, and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Hero High In this raven has 3 siblings. There names are phoenix the oldest, easis the second oldest, and hydrone the second youngest.

(it was the first day of high school and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy just got on the bus to head to there new school.)

Dude I cant wait to get to this hero school beast boy said excitedly.  
I cant wait to see what powers the other students have said Robin

I know I hope there's another… cyborg was saying until beast boy cut him off

Look more students are coming and there cute.

(it was raven, starfire, and blackfire. Raven sat behind robin and starfire and blackfire sat behind cyborg and beast boy.)

Hello I'm robin what's your name? He asked raven

Hi I'm raven she said turning away from robin.

Ok then robin said turning around.

Cyborg turned around and said hi I'm cyborg and this is beast boy he said

Oh hello its so glorious to meet you. I'm starfire and this is my sister blackfire.

Ok everyone buckle up were taking off said the bus driver Sam.

(the bus took off into the air and flew around for about five minutes then it landed.)

Welcome to Hero High School 


	2. author notes

story alert 

I don't know if i'm going to continue this story, because the notebook I had i can't find it. Also I cam't remeber what the other chapters where. I mean I can remember them, but not exactely what the titans say. I'm going to write a new story thats an inuyasha and teen titans crossover though. So even if I don't continue this story i'll have another one that's written in my school notebook so I wont lose the story. Review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or start the new one right away. 


	3. Chapter 2 very short

Chapter 2 "Welcome to Hero High," said Sam. All the students got off the bus.  
Hello and welcome my name is Ms. Camellia I'm your new principle. Now if you will follow me then we can get your power placements ready.

Excuse me but what power placement? asked Robin

The placement to see if you will be a hero or a sidekick said Ms. Camellia. Everyone walks into the gym. Ok now Mr. Multiply will take it from here.

Thank you, I'm Mr. Multiply and I will be your P.E. teacher. I'll also be doing your power placement, so somebody get up here so we can get started. First up Cyborg. 


	4. To my readers

Ok I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I never continued this story. I got a review from the story and it just reminded me that I had this story. I had actually forgotten that I had written this. I actually think that I will continue the story I just have to find my old notebook that had the next chapter in it. But I will update, even though it has been at least 4 years since I updated this story.

If I still have any people who like/read this story I **thank you** for being great fans and holding on for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

Ok *looks down in defeat* I looked for the notebook and I cannot find it anywhere. But never fear I'm now just making it up as I go along. Do not worry I will remember the plot and all but I do have some time until it gets deep into the story. So I am rewriting it in a different notebook that I will NOT lose. Oh and before I forget I found another notebook that had a different story in it that is also teen titans and I will be publishing that one to. So please enjoy this long awaited next chapter in the story Hero High.

P.S. THANKYOU for not abandoning me! ^.^

Chapter 3

Cyborg walks up to the front of the group where Mr. Multiply is.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" asked Cyborg.

"You just have to show me what you got." replied Mr. Multiply.

Cyborg did as he was told and transformed his arm into a cannon. He shot the wall that was to his right side leaving a big gaping hole in it. Mr. Multiply's face turned red when he saw this.

"I didn't mean now! You were suppose to wait until I got you a target!" screamed Mr. Multiply.

Cyborg looked down in embarrassment "sorry."

"Grrr its fine just go sit down, you made hero. Next up Beast boy." said Mr. Multiply.

"Booyah! ... Good luck BB." Said Cyborg as he went to go sit down.

Beast boy walked up to where Cyborg had been standing. He took a deep breath and transformed into a T-Rex. Mr. Multiply looked at him with a smirk on his face and said "hero." Beastboy changed beck to normal and sat down in his seat.

"Next up is Raven" said Mr. Multiply.

Raven walked up to the front as Mr. Multiply said "Ok little lady let's see what your made of."

Raven just rolled her eyes at his comment. Then her eyes glowed black and she started to fly. She then lifted her hand up and Mr. Multiply glowed black and started to levitate into the air. After about a minute of floating she lowered herself and Mr. Multiply back onto the ground.

"And the little lady is a hero." said Mr. Multiply. "Next up is Starfire."

Raven walked back to her seat as Starfire stood up.

"Um excuse me, but could I do this with my sister? You see we both have the same powers anyways and it would make things oh so much easier." Starfire told him sweetly.

"Oh alright" said Mr. Multiply. Starfire jumped up and down happily and dragged Blackfire up to the front with her. "This is my sister Blackfire." said Starfire.

"Ok well let's see what you two can do." said Mr. Multiply.

Starfire and Blackfire started to fly into the air. Then Blackfire flew over to a wall and punched a hole into it. Then Starfire shot a starbolt into the same wall. They both landed on the ground, Blackfire with a smirk on her face and Starfire with a smile. Mr. Multiply looked as if he was going to explode and screamed "Why didn't you tell me you needed targets! I wish you all would just stop putting holes into the school.

"Oh I am so sorry sir" said Starfire apologetic. While Blackfire just went back to her seat and smirked at Raven.

"It's fine. You both made hero now go sit down." said Mr. Multiply trying to stay calm.

"Yay!" screamed Starfire as she sat back down between Raven and Blackfire.

"Hmmm well next is Robin" Mr. Multiply said.

Robin walked up to the front with a small smile on his face. "Well Mr. Multiply I'm going to need some targets." said Robin.

Finally! Someone asks for some targets." exclaimed Mr. Multiply. Then he pushed a button and a circle of targets surrounded Robin. Robin pulled out his metal staff and crushed a few of the targets and punched and kicked a few of the other ones. He threw some exploding disk at the last ones. After they were all destroyed Robin just stood there looking at Mr. Multiply.

"Well." said Robin being impatient.

Mr. Multiply just looked at his clipboard and said….

(A/N) I know I am mean I left ya'll hanging. I just had to, but look at it this way it's the first chapter update in years. Oh and plz review and tell me if you want Robin to be a hero or a sidekick cuz I can go either way, but I want my readers opinion.

THANKYOU ALL ^.^


End file.
